spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Airborne
Airborne is an episode from Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, Sandy takes SpongeBob skydiving. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Gary the Snail * Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Krabs (voice over) * Piolit Plot The episode opens at night where SpongeBob is in bed sleeping. He begins to have a dream where he is falling from the sky and starts to panic. He wakes up from his so call dream and tells Gary all about it. The next day arrives and SpongeBob decides to pay a visit to Sandy's. He arrives at Sandy's Treedome to see a strange purple building right beside it. Sandy explains that she built herself a skydiving simulator to take sea creatures skydiving, and SpongeBob was her number one choice. SpongeBob wasn't sure about the simulator and told Sandy about his horrific dream he had last night. This angers Sandy a little to the point where SpongeBob was forced to use the simulator. SpongeBob enters the simulator and Sandy would further give him the rules of how it works. The first stage of the simulator has SpongeBob falling from an aircraft and avoiding bombs. SpongeBob then encounters the Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana and starts to freak out. In the final stage, SpongeBob was very close to the goal until a piranha plant jumps into scene and bites him. The simulator ends and SpongeBob walks out in bitter rage. He yells at Sandy of how terrible was the simulator and proceeds to go home. Sandy felt bad and wants to apologize to SpongeBob. Inside his pineapple, SpongeBob tells Gary how if a disaster was the skydiving simulator. Sandy then blows up her simulator and goes out to apologize to SpongeBob afterwards. She apologizes and takes SpongeBob out for one more training before them skydiving. They arrive at a diving range where they would practice using their parachutes. Sandy demonstrated and SpongeBob would soon follow. When it was SpongeBob's turn, he was terrified from the high drop but Sandy encouraged him to do it and have high hopes. SpongeBob made the high drop, unleashed his parachute, and was finally ready to go skydiving. SpongeBob and Sandy arrived at the skydiving plane and were excited. SpongeBob then recives a voice mail from Mr. Krabs, wishing them a good look on their dive. Finally it was time, SpongeBob and Sandy were about to skydive. The p counted to three and they both jumped out the plane. As they were diving in the sky, SpongeBob and Sandy spotted many locals such as Jellyfish Fields and Goo Lagoon. The episode ends with SpongeBob and Sandy arriving home on their parachutes at dusk and agreed to take another skydiving trip in the future. Music Once Upon A Time Island Romance Sponge Mongar Fluffing A Duck (Kevin MacLeod) Sentimental Sponge (Unknown Track) Twelfth Street Rag Game Over (Super Mario Bros.) Puppet Ganon: Puppet Mode (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Pua Paoaklani B Solo Steel Acrobats and Clowns (a) Dramatic Cue (g) Spongey Bubbles Air Power Dignity Puka B Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes